


Drabble 01 - Memory

by Aadler



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadler/pseuds/Aadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Angel, Season 5<br/>Spoilers: “A Hole in the World” (S5-15)<br/>Keywords: Wesley. Chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 01 - Memory

**Memory**  
by Aadler  
 **Copyright July 2004**

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters from _Angel: the Series_ are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, and the WB.

* * *

  
Wine ages well, as does marble. Chocolate does not.

Wesley, she thinks, is chocolate. Not only in the obvious sense — recent experience has made him hard and bitter — but also in that he is among the few things in her current state that she finds simultaneously disagreeable and … comforting.

She can never quite decide (when she bothers to wonder) whether he hates her. It’s not a matter of any importance, but sometimes she simply wishes she could be sure.

Once a piece of chocolate has been consumed, the wrapper is discarded.

Memories, it would seem, don’t work quite that way.

   
end


End file.
